A Tale of Two Lovers
by Tai Ryder
Summary: A chronicle of the blossoming affection between two friends. RLNT.
1. Morning Glory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin and N. Tonks

**Note:** So far (I've written 4 chapters), this story has basically no plot...it consists entirely of fluff. So read at your own risk. :)

* * *

Tonks knocked on the door. She waited patiently, but there was no response, so she entered. Remus Lupin lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with a strange look on his face. Tonks cleared her throat loudly. She watched as Remus sprang alive. He grasped the covers and brought them up to his neck, covering his bare chest. Tonks smiled brightly at him. 

"Oh…hello, Nym—Tonks." Remus' face colored slightly.

"Good morning, Remus." Tonks plunked down beside him. "This is the first time I've been up before you. Molly was getting worried."

"I was just thinking…"

"Sure. Are you going to get dressed?"

"Well, yes…though I don't believe I would feel very comfortable with you in the room."

Tonks laughed. "I didn't mean _right this minute_. But I'll go if you want." She jumped up and seemed to change her mind as she flung herself back onto the bed.

Remus eyed her warily. "Perhaps it would be best."

"You know what I think?" Tonks crawled toward him.

Remus swallowed convulsively. "W-what?"

She was right next to him. "Dear, dear Remus. I don't think you appreciate me."

"Appreciate you?"

Tonks lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm a good friend, aren't I?"

Remus' eyes opened wide and he jumped out of bed. Tonks' head promptly landed on the headboard with a thud.

"Ow." Tonks rubbed her head.

Remus swung around immediately. "Oh…goodness…sorry." He leaned over Tonks and examined her forehead. There was silence while Remus moved a strand of hair out of the way and brushed against her skin. A tremor went through him and he straightened. "It doesn't appear to be bleeding. Are you all right? I shouldn't have—" Remus stopped when he noticed Tonks was staring at him. She had a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine now." Tonks sat up and hugged her knees. The grin disappeared and a slow smile took its place. "Under all that vintage clothing…I had no idea. Always such a nice, proper Englishman."

Remus looked worried. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Remus, you are _toned_!"

He looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You have one _hot_ body. Honestly, I'm surprised there aren't women swarming all over you!"

Remus coughed and realized with chagrin that he was standing in full view of a young woman while clad only in his bed trousers. He moved backwards a few steps. Tonks continued to survey him.

"Hey! Come back over here!"

Remus sighed and reluctantly approached the bed.

"Mmhmm…" Tonks jumped up and circled around him. Every now and again she would press her hands against his flesh and he would feel a sensation similar to a jolt of electricity. He grew very warm and his face began to color.

Finally, Tonks stopped in front of Remus. "Yes, indeedy." She smiled at him (and licked her lips? Or was he just imagining things?). "Too bad you don't have anything clingier on your bottom half. Hey! Do you happen to have any boxers?"

"Boxers?" Remus croaked.

"Yes. They're like shorts—"

"I know, yes. And…I do…have some." He said hesitantly. "But I do not believe this is entirely appropriate. I cannot—and will not—parade around you in nothing but boxers. Very indecent. What would Molly say? And for that matter, Sirius…? Good heavens! He'll kill me!"

Remus looked around the room frantically while Tonks pouted. His gaze landed on a bathrobe. In a matter of seconds he was well-covered.

Tonks sighed. "All my fun…ruined!"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry." Remus took hold of Tonks' arms and wheeled her out of the door. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Tonks grinned. "Oh, definitely!" Full of spirit, she skipped down the stairs.

Remus' eyes didn't leave her until she disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep. There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. After all, I enjoyed writing it. Comments and critique are welcome! They encourage me to write. :) 


	2. No Other

Thanks for the...one review! Hehe. This is a very short chapter. But I think it serves its purpose. :)

* * *

"…Charming, sensitive, intelligent, chocoholic, kind, masculine, muscular…" Tonks lowered her voice significantly, "Handsome and seductive." Then she continued in her normal voice. "You're a great catch. So why no woman?" 

The library was empty except for Remus and Tonks as it was late in the evening and all others were in bed.

Remus was quite red, but he hid behind his newspaper. "There's the obvious answer." He said steadily, trying to ignore the 'handsome and seductive' remark that was replaying over and over in his mind. "The fact that I'm a werewolf."

"Werewolf-smerewolf! That just exudes masculinity!"

Remus chose to take a sip of tea at that moment and almost chocked.

"Remus!" Tonks pretended to look cross. "I really don't think you're taking me seriously."

"I'm…trying."

"Oh, come on!" Tonks walked toward him and narrowly avoided tripping over the trash bin. She snatched away Remus' newspaper, tossed it on the ground and plopped down on his lap. "I mean, _I'd_ date you!"

Remus stared at her. "Honestly?"

"Of course! Why not?"

Tonks could say no more. Remus' mouth was on hers. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other. In the end, it was Tonks who broke the silence.

"Was that you or me?" She asked. "I really don't remember."

Remus smiled for a moment in spite of himself before it disappeared. "I apologize. That was uncalled for."

"So it was you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Did I mention 'sexy…and modest'? I don't believe I did. But you definitely are."

Remus was dumbfounded. He stared at the woman on his lap and laughed. "Tonks, there is no other like you."

TBC

A/N: Yes, I am experimenting around with my formatting. I'm sorry if it bothers you. By the way, this story is basically a series of meetings between Remus and Tonks, outside of their normal day-to-day activities. That is the only way I can justify writing something lacking a substantial plot. :)

As always, comments and critique are welcome!


	3. Irrelevant

"Remus."

"Mmm?"

Tonks plucked the book from Remus' grasp. His gaze followed it.

"Look at me for a moment, would you?"

Remus moved his gaze to the woman in front of him.

"I've been thinking."

"I'd congratulate you, but I fear your wrath, and that is a book of particularly good quality."

"That is very wise, Mr. Lupin."

"Do you want something?"

"Actually, yes. I need something only a sexy wolf-man can give me."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…?"

"I need help. I wish to conduct a little experiment." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"You're on dangerous ground, Miss Tonks."

"I thought you would have realized by now that I _love_ danger."

"It hadn't occurred to me." Remus said teasingly.

"Ah, well, just relax."

Remus quirked his other eyebrow. A moment later, Tonks was once again on his lap.

"How am I supposed to concentrate on anything when you keep sitting on my lap?"

"For you, it is healthy. And now…" Tonks brought a finger to her lips to quiet him. She moved so that she was facing Remus directly and began to un-button his shirt. His breath became shallow.

"I certainly hope you locked the door because if anyone finds us here like this—"

"Quiet, now."

When she had finished, she removed his shirt entirely and tossed it beside them. Her hands moved over his flesh, finding every scar. She could feel the head radiating from his body. When she was done, she lay against him. Remus put his arms around Tonks and held her close. After several minutes, Tonks spoke. "When did you know?"

"Know what?" Remus asked faintly.

"That you loved me."

"A few hours before you decided to 'wake me up' the other day." He smiled.

"I knew when I saw you there looking flushed and nervous, with your covers up to our chin." Tonks laughed.

"Tonks."

"Yes?"

"What will people think?"

"You mean the age difference?"

Remus nodded slowly.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I love you and you love me. Everything else is irrelevant."

_  
TBC_

* * *

AN: Aww. Aren't they just adorable together? The ending is rather cliche...with the whole "When did you know you loved me?" thing...but I felt it was necessary. I think I'll just have one more chapter, since I've already written that far; and to wrap things up a little. 

As always, comments and critique are welcome!


	4. With or Without

It has been a long time, I know...but I've been busy. So here is the fourth and final installment in this story.

* * *

A spicy, woodsy scent reached Tonks' nose while Remus caught a whiff of an exotic, flowery aroma. Their eyes snapped open at the same time. Tonks yawned and stretched her arms. Remus gazed at her fondly before looking at his watch.

"Good heavens, it's 8:30!"

"Ah, well, you make a lovely bed. I haven't slept that well in ages. How did you manage it, though?"

"Quite well, actually."

Tonks smiled. "Good morning, Remus."

Remus returned her smile. "Good morning, Tonks."

"Yours is a face I would love to wake up to every morning."

Remus' mouth twitched and Tonks knowingly covered it with her own. The door creaked open and they heard a gasp. Pulling apart, they saw Sirius Black standing in the doorway with a disgusted look on his face.

"Please, spare me. I have never seen such a disturbing thing in all my life. My cousin and my best friend snogging." He shuddered and turned to leave. "I'll just go make some coffee, I think. With luck, it will help remove the image of you two that was seared onto my mind."

"Good idea, Sirius." Tonks stood up. "I think I'd better change." She winked at Remus and followed Sirius out the door.

"You didn't lock it then." Remus said weakly.

"The door? No." Tonks grinned widely, though Remus couldn't see.

Remus sat in stunned silence. "How mortifying." He said and shook his head. "And me without a shirt on…"

_Fin_

* * *

AN: Well, there it is...complete with a Sirius Black cameo appearance. It is now the end. I will continue to write stories with Remus/Tonks because I love them as a pair...and hopefully those future stories will have more of aplot. I hope you enjoyed it!

As always, comments and critique are welcome!


End file.
